It Hurts
by Lolsnake9
Summary: "It hurts", she said. When the hatred growing from the everlasting pain she's endured for so long is unleashed at last, not even kindness will reach out to her anymore. Based on the Bacterial Contamination song. Oneshot.


**It Hurts**

* * *

 _"It hurts", she said. When the hatred growing from the everlasting pain she's endured for so long is unleashed at last, not even kindness will reach out to her anymore. Based on the Bacterial Contamination song. Oneshot._

* * *

"Aaaahhh!"

It was the yelp coming from the mouth of a hapless schoolgirl with two giant red twintails when she was shoved on the ground by her schoolmates.

"Hahahaha! Look at that!", they laughed, pointing at the red-haired girl. Just as she was trying to stand up, one of her schoolmates kicked her onto the ground, again.

"Yaaahh!", she shrieked. One of her schoolmates then forcibly yanks her hair to pull her forward.

"Hah! Just look at that disgusting face!"

"That's a face that not even a mother would love!", and then they laughed. The red-haired girl eventually cried.

It has been going on like this. Even at school, they're always looking for an opportunity to make that girl's life as miserable as possible.

"W-what do you want from me?! What have I done wrong to you?!"

"Done wrong? Heh…truly, the fact that such an abominable trash like you even exists disgusts us deeply."

"W-what?!"

Just then, another student discovers what was going on.

"Huh?! HEY! Stop there!" she yelled.

The students who were bullying the red-haired girl turned.

"Stop it! What are you doing to her?!"

"Huh? Hey, this isn't your business! Piss off!"

"But this isn't right!"

"I told you, piss off! If you continue to stand up for this piece of garbage, we'll make you the next. How about that?"

That student fell silent. She looked at the red-haired girl's eyes. The utter look of despair visible on her eyes. The desperate feeling of wanting to being accepted. But still, no matter how much she wanted to help the poor girl….

"I'm sorry." she whispered as she quickly left the place. The red-haired girl continued to watch as the student left the place. The faint glimmer of hope that was quickly being crushed right in front of her eyes. The eyes from which tears began to flow.

"Now, let us show her how we treat garbage in this place."

And it is always the same. They would hit her, kick her around, and treat her lower than a human being. And when they're done, they would always leave her completely battered.

And it's the same as today. This time, they hit the red-haired girl enough for her to be completely unable to stand anymore.

"You know, I think that's enough."

"Huh? You sure?"

"Yeah. I think we should just leave her like this."

"Heh, right. The world would be better without her, anyway."

"Hahahahaha!"

And so they left the alley, laughing while leaving the red-haired girl for dead. All while the red-haired girl was crying while being bloody and battered.

 _Why? Why must my fate be like this? What have I done to deserve this?_

 _No one loves me. Everyone despises me. They avoid me and want to get rid of me as if…as if I'm some kind of disease._

 _It….it hurts._

 _It hurts…._

 _It hurts so much….._

 _..._

 _…._

 _…_

 _.._

 _._

At that time, a mysterious jacketed figure was walking down the hallway where he found the wounded red-haired girl lying on the ground.

"Hmmm…this seems to be a perfect specimen.", he said. He kneeled down to get a closer look at the girl. When she noticed the mysterious man, she looked horrified.

"…..who….WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!", she screamed

"A-ah! Please, don't misunderstand me. I'm not here to harm you."

"You….you're not?"

"No. Infact, quite the opposite."

"W-what? I….I don't understand."

"Here, I saw what happened. What they did to you was despicable, indeed. Those who view you as lower than human being are, infact, lower than human themselves. But indeed, that's the current condition of this filthy world…"

"Uhm….okay? What do you want?"

"What I want? Haha…no, I myself don't want anything. Infact, I'm here to help you."

"Help…me?"

"Yes….I know that you want to break free of this situation as soon as possible. You don't want to feel this pain anymore. Come, follow me."

The mysterious man helped the red-haired girl to stand up to bring her to somewhere else.

"…but, wait!", she asked.

"Hm? What is that?"

"But still….who are you, really? Why are you doing this?"

The mysterious man was silent for a while before laughing loudly.

"Heh….no need to know who I am, child. And how about you, then? What's your name?"

"Ehm…my name is….Miku. Hatsune Miku."

"Hatsune Miku…hm. A fascinating name. You're surely destined for something far greater than what you are in now. I'm sure."

And so, the two went to the mysterious man's place, where he tied Miku to an operating table.

"Ah? …what are you going to do to me? Is this okay?"

"Just believe in me. Or rather, believe in yourself."

Then he continued to operate on her.

"A-ahh….it….it hurts…"

"Indeed, it hurts. But truly, isn't it the same kind of pain you feel everytime they do that to you? The pain that you've been enduring for so long, the pain that you can't even share to anyone else because you're alone, and no one wants you."

"Ngh…"

"The pain of being rejected, the pain of being viewed as something deplorable and repulsive, lower than a human. But slowly, your pain turned into hatred. Pure, unbridled hatred against the injustice of the world. You want to exact revenge at those people who have wronged you. To make them feel as you have all this time. Your hatred will be your strength. They viewed you as a monster…"

"I am….a monster…"

 _…..and indeed, you'll show them what a TRUE monster is._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

The next day, Miku came to school with her face down. This surprised her bullies who were so sure that they left her to die back at the alley last night.

"W-what?! She's back?!"

"No way….I thought we had already left her to die that night!"

"What happened?!"

Miku continued to walk until she stumbled onto the leader of the bullies.

"…wha?!" the bully turned, and was extremely shocked to see Miku standing right in front of her.

"What the….how can you still be alive?! You….you're supposed to be dead!" she said. Miku, however, kept silent.

"Heh, it's alright. No matter how many times you come back, you'll always be trash. You hear me? Trash! Garbage!"

"…."

"….tch, can't even open that useless mouth of yours, maggot?", the bully forcibly pulled MIku's face up, only then to be greeted by a shocking sight of Miku's red left eye and cockroach-like appendages in replacement of her lower jaw.

"Maggot….you said?" said Miku. Just before the bully could say anything, Miku quickly grabbed her by neck and lifted her into the air, with the rest of the students gasping in horror.

"AAAARRRGGHHH! Kkkhhh…..kh….khakh….Mi….Miku?"

"Miku? I….am not Miku…..I am not….the same girl you know…..anymore…."

At that moment, a giant appendage with a lobster claw at the end grew out of Miku's back, which horrified the students even further.

"I am…..Calne Ca." and then Miku used said claw to brutally rip out the bully's head out of her neck. Not done with that, she then crushed the head until it became a bloody pulp.

When the other students were still at utter shock at what had happened, Miku grew even more monstrous appendages out of her body, truly becoming what the other people had been viewing her as: a monster, Calne Ca.

"You." she turned towards the other students who had bullied her. Although they tried so hard to run for their lives, she still managed to grab them and look straight in their eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! You, YOU! LET US GO!"

"You…..I….hate you….I….hate…..you…HATE YOU…..SO MUCH…" she said before brutally ripping them to pieces like what she did to the first one.

However, hate has completely blinded her common sense. She even began to kill the students who had done no wrong to her as well. The school was in complete chaos. Calne Ca, in blind rage, massacred everyone in the school. All until one girl was left.

"A-AAAAHHHHH!"

"….you….I hate you…die….DIE…."

"Miku! Please, no!"

Those words, for some reason stopped Calne Ca from killing the girl. Instead, she stared deep onto the girl's eyes.

"P-please M-m-miku….you….y-you don't have to do….this…."

And only then, Calne Ca remembered. The girl was the one who tried to help her from the bullies.

Infact, even way further. This was the girl who was actually nice towards Calne Ca and tried to be her friend.

"Hey….what's wrong?" the girl said.

"Hsk…hsk….they….they made fun of me…." answered Miku.

"Oh….there, there…..it's alright." the girl reached out her hand towards Miku.

"Hm?"

"Come…let's be friends."

.

.

.

"…it….it's….you?"

"Y-yes! Miku, please, listen….you don't have to do this. Not everybody hates you!"

Calne Ca became silent. She dropped a single tear, before whispering, "I'm sorry."

The very next moment, she impaled that girl.

"You…..are just the same….I hate you…..HATE…..ALL OF YOU….."

She continued her rampage outside, killing people left and right. Her hatred for injustice eventually evolved into hatred for the entire humanity, turning her into a killing machine empowered by pur hate and anger. Nobody is safe.

"I hate….you…..HATE….EVERYONE….I HATE EVERYONE….I HATE….EVERYTHING…"

Calne Ca also spreads bacteria which turns people into the same mutated beings as her, and then eventually killing them. The bacteria spread fast and became a plague.

* * *

In the end, Calne Ca managed to eradicate the entire humanity off of the face of Earth. She stood alone, surrounded by corpses.

At last. At last, Calne Ca managed to exact her revenge at the world who had been so unfair towards her life. For the first time in her lifetime, Calne Ca felt a sense of triumph when she managed to wipe out humanity. She did it. She won.

Despite that, she can't help but to feel a sense of emptiness. An unfulfilled feeling.

And at that moment, she realized that she never won. All Calne Ca wanted was to be accepted, but her hatred has blinded her and has turned her into the same as the one who bullies her at the first place; even rejecting the people who actually wanted to be her friends. People who were willing to accept her. This was an unnecessary battle that she waged; and she lost.

Calne Ca quickly fell onto despair. She cried loudly and screamed with all her might. But no one can hear her. Everyone is dead. She's now truly alone. The pain has exceeded everything else she's felt in her entire life.

She can't take this anymore. She impaled herself, wishing to end the pain quickly. She wishes she hadn't done this at the first place and never let her hatred blind her.

But, it was too late. And now as she's dying with tears flowing from her eyes, Calne Ca muttered two words, over and over again.

 _It…..hurts._

 _It…it….hurts…._

 _….it…hurts….._

 _It hurts….._

 _…_

 _.._

 _._

 **The End**

* * *

Yowza! Back from yet another hiatus!

Yeah, so I'm actually a huge Vocaloid fan. Bacterial Contamination was the first Vocaloid song I've ever loved and was the one that got me hooked up to the rest of Vocaloid world.

Anyway, I gotta say that I find this song to be more sad than creepy, actually. I find Calne Ca's design to be actually rather badass, and the song itself was catchy as hell. I love it so much that I was inspired to write this fic, which was based off the depressing story.

Needless to say, bullying is still a very real issue that not many people pay attention to, even though it could potentially cause very serious repercussions to the one being bullied. Just a reminder.

Anyways, please leave a review and have a good day!


End file.
